In sales and marketing, there exists the concept of a funnel that represents the pool of leads or potential customers in the various stages of the sales process. At the top of the funnel exists the largest pool of leads, and the volume drops off as they traverse the sales stages and get filtered out according to their interest, needs, understanding of the product, and other qualifying criteria. Every business has its own targeting, marketing, engagement, education, and sales processes to try to get leads to move as quickly and cost effectively as possible through the funnel to become paying customers.